Two Black Cadillacs
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone. Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction.:D This is a songfic based on the Carrie Underwood song "Two Black Cadillacs". If you haven't heard it, listen to it. It's AMAZING.**

Reba Hart walked into her house and slammed the door shut. Her work outfit was a damp, coffee-stained mess. Her red hair was ruffled into a bad-looking bush. Her face was covered by that look you don't wanna see on it. Obviously, she'd had a really bad day.

Reba's son, Jake, sat on the couch watching TV. Without taking his eyes away, he said, "Hey, Mom."

Reba nodded. "Sup, Jakey." She dropped her purse onto the floor and walked past Jake, through the living room, into the kitchen, where her husband, Brock, was making something for dinner.

He turned around and gave a bit of a smile. "Hey. You look awful."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you know how to make a girl feel special, Brock." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid _people! Stupid real estate office! Stupid everything!"

Brock's eyebrow arched. "So you had a bad day?"

Reba glared at him. "No, my day was just peachy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance with pink unicorns in a meadow full of candycanes and bunnies, and by that, I mean I'm gonna go pull my hair out!" She groaned loudly.

Brock gave her a hug. "It's okay. You're home now."

Reba sighed and surrendered to her husband's warm hug. She smiled to herself and said, "So how was your day?"

Brock shrugged. "It was okay. I've got a business meeting tonight."

Reba looked up at him. "Really? Again? Brock, that makes every night this week you've had a late business meeting. Is something wrong?"

Brock shook his head. "No. No, it's just that the office needs some repairs, and that new hygenist may need to be fired."

Reba growled under her breath. "Then fire her. From what I hear, she's quite the hottie."

Brock scoffed and shook his head. "Nah, not really. No one can compare to your beauty."

Reba smirked and gave him a peck on the lips. "I've heard all your lies, Brock. But thanks anyway."  
Brock chuckled, and they were about to kiss again as their daughter Cheyenne walked in the back door with her husband, Van and their two kids, Elizabeth and Drake. "Gramma!" Elizabeth cooed, running to Reba, who scooped the child up in her arms.

"Hey there, Elizabeth!" Reba cried, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Hey, Mom," Cheyenne greeted. "So Van and I need to talk to you." She set Drake down at the little play area next to the wall in the kitchen.

"What's it about?" Brock asked.

"Well I have to go talk with a guy about a new real estate offer," Van replied.

"What?" Reba made a face. "What about Steve Norris?"

"That's not working out," Van responded. "He... hit on me."

Reba smiled and burst into laughter. "You're not kidding?"

Van shook his head. "Nope."  
"What about you, Cheyenne?" Brock asked.

"I'm going with him," Cheyenne replied. "Gotta show off my new hair dye." She stroked her long black-dyed hair and smiled at her mother. "So can you guys watch Elizabeth and Drake for us tonight?"

Reba nodded. "Sure." She looked at Elizabeth. "Grampa isn't gonna be here tonight, so it'll just be you and me."

"Yaye!" Elizabeth cried as Reba set her down. Reba always tried to make it fun when it was just her and Elizabeth at the house. Elizabeth really loved that quality time.

"Really? Where's Mr. H. gonna be?" asked Van.

"Dental meeting," Brock replied.

"Again?" Cheyenne's eyebrow arched.

Brock nodded. "Yeah." His phone went off. He dug it out of his jacket pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh, yeah, I'm gonna be there. Okay. Bye." He smiled sheepishly and hung up, then went back to his 'Brock face'. "So I need to get going." He kissed Reba on the cheek. "Bye, sweetie." And he raced out the backdoor rather excitedly.

Reba looked at Cheyenne and Van. "He gets so excited about those things."

"I know," Cheyenne agreed, a suspicious tone in her voice. "Mom... did you ever think Dad may be... I don't know how to put it..."

"Screwing another pooch," Van finished.

Cheyenne slapped his arm. "Van!" she snapped.

Reba shook her head. "No way. Your father's not like that. You know that, Cheyenne. He's always so trustworthy and he really does love this family. He wouldn't do that."

Cheyenne shrugged. "Alright, but that's an awful lot of meetings in just a week," Cheyenne said. "Especially right after he got that new hygenist that everyone likes so much."

Reba's eyebrow arched. "Cheyenne, I just... no, I don't think he'd do something like that."

Van shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say, Mrs. H. Come on, Cheyenne. Let's get going. That meeting is going to be long, and if we get there early, we can get better parking."  
"Okay. Bye, Mom." Cheyenne followed Van out the backdoor. Reba picked Elizabeth up again and they walked into the living room.

**A/N: Like I said, this is my very first fanfiction. I'm kinda new to it, so please don't flame me.:) Tell me what you think. The real plot starts to set in next chapter. By the way, the hygenist is Barbra Jean.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The clock on the wall read 12:54. Nearly an hour after midnight.

Reba sat on the couch, changing from dozing to being wide awake. She had given what Cheyenne and Van had suggested a lot of thought. She still trusted Brock, no doubt about it. She really didn't think he'd do something like this to the family. It just didn't make sense why he would. For twenty-seven years, Reba had done everything in her power to make Brock as happy as possible. They had even had sex only a week ago. If he was cheating, wasn't he supposed to be distant? And if their sex life was still good after this long, why would he feel the need to cheat?

Well... they had been fighting a lot lately. They really had been growing a bit apart, especially after that night a week ago. Brock had been staying later and later at the office, and those meetings had become nightly. He had also been a bit moody, especially to Reba. And he never said 'I love you' anymore...

The front door opened, and Brock slipped in silently. He looked in the living room and saw Reba sitting on the couch in sweats, a light blue T-shirt, and her hair in a messy ponytail. She gave a slight smile.

"Hey," Brock greeted, quietly closing the door behind him and walking over to the couch. He grabbed Reba's hand and rubbed her fingers with his own. "What are you doing up so late?"  
"I couldn't sleep," Reba lied. If she had wanted to, she probably could've slept peacefully right there on the couch.

Brock gently pulled at her hand and said, "Come on up to bed. You've got work tomorrow."  
Reba stood up and said, "So do you. Why was that meeting so late?"  
"Just a lot of stuff," Brock replied. "Some of the people down at my office are stupider than a mosquito in a buglight."  
"Awful analogy," Reba said. "And what about that new blonde hottie? Is she getting fired?"  
Brock eyed Reba suspiciously, as if he was worried. He put his hands on his hips and said quietly, "No, she's staying."  
Reba just kinda stared at Brock for a second, then sighed. "Well okay then." She pushed past him and headed for the stairs.

**OoO**

The next morning, Reba was up unusually early. She sat in the kitchen reading a newspaper. Today was Friday, TGIF.

Reba took a sip of her coffee. She had just set the cup down when she heard a light thump from the living room. She made a face and halted her movement and listened. After a few seconds, she heard another thump. Then footsteps. One of the kids?

Reba stood up and walked into the living room. "Brock?"

Her husband stood on the doorstep, his hand nearly on the doorknob. He was fully dressed and he looked a bit fancy. He slowly turned around and smiled nervously at Reba. "Oh, hey."  
"Where are you going?" Reba asked, taking a few steps toward him. Something was definitely not right.

Brock seemed to think for a moment, then replied, "Just... out."

"Out?" Reba looked at the clock, then said, "At four o'clock in the morning? Where would you go 'out' to?"

"To get milk," Brock replied fairly quickly. "Wal-Mart is open 24/7."  
"We have plenty of milk," Reba said, "and I'm sure you know it, considering you drink a glass full every night." She put a hand on her hip. "I want the truth, Brock, and I want it now."

Brock let his hand fall from the doorknob and he seemed nervous. Really nervous. He thought for a moment, then said, "I was going out to get more... ya know, just in case we run out."

"We won't," said Reba. "I'm sure. Why don't you go back upstairs and go to sleep?"

Brock stared at Reba. Did she know something? He dropped his hand from the doorknob and said, "Alright, fine." He headed back up the stairs. Reba watched him every step of the way, until he was out of sight. When he was gone, Reba ran and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Cheyenne, it's your mother!" Reba put a hand on her hip.

_"Oh, hey Mom." _Cheyenne yawned over the phone. _"Is something wrong? Are the kids okay?"_

"Can't I just call you in the morning?" Reba said.

_"Yeah, sure. Just not THIS early in the morning. Van hasn't even reached his mid-dream climax yet."_

"I just wanted to- his _what_?" Reba raised an eyebrow.

_"Forget about it. What's up?"_

"I just wanted to say that you may be right about your father," Reba said. "I think he may really be having an affair with someone."

_ "Oh, really?"_ Cheyenne seemed to become more intrigued. _"What makes you think so? Was he talking in his sleep?"_

"No. I just caught him ready to leave a few minutes ago."

_"Yikes. Do you think he's been doing this every morning?"_

Reba sighed. "Well, now I do."

Over the phone, Reba heard a loud screeching noise and someone yell, _"Touchdown! Touchdown!"_

"What... was that?"

_"Van reached his mid-dream climax." _Cheyenne chuckled. _"Mom, calm down for now. I'll be over in a couple of hours, okay?"_

"Alright, fine."

_"Okay. Bye."_

Once they hung up, Reba walked over to the couch and sat down. Brock wasn't going to get away with this if there really was a 'this.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I'm happy you guys still have interest in this story after a month of being away. Okay, here's chapter 3! And by the way, the story takes place in early 2011, so if you catch me getting my math wrong, that's why lol.**

Cheyenne and Reba sat on the back porch swing watching Elizabeth and Drake play on the treehouse Reba and Van had built nearly ten years ago. Reba had made coffee and she took a sip of it. Cheyenne patted her shoulder. "So what happened this morning exactly?"

"Well, I walked in on your father about to leave the house," Reba replied. "He told me he was going to get 'milk.' I thought-"

"Mom!" Cheyenne interrupted. "That's an awful lie! Something is _obviously _going on."

"And I'll bet I know who it's with," said Reba.

Cheyenne nodded. "The new hottie?"  
Reba snapped her finger. "Yup." She looked down. "But... I love your father. I'm just having a really difficult time actually believing this. I have trusted that man for thirty years."

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah, I know. He's a really trustworthy guy," she said sarcastically. "Mom, who knows how long this has been going on?"

Reba sighed. "Come on, Cheyenne. We don't know for an absolute fact anything is going on. I need hard proof before I accuse your father of doing anything wrong."

"Well how are you gonna get it?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba bit her lip. "That's gonna be the tough part. There could be fireworks if he thinks I don't trust him."

"But you don't."

Reba grimaced. "I miss it when you were dumb and blonde. Why'd you dye your hair such a... dark color, anyway?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I think it looks cool. Plus I'll be thirty in a few years. You can't dye your hair, or anything for that matter, after you turn thirty."

"Who in the world told you that?" Reba asked. Her eyebrow arched. "And what else is there to dye?"

Cheyenne pointed at her mother. "You did. Plenty of times."

Reba made a face. "Oh, yeah."

"And you can also dye your-"

"I don't wanna know!"

**OoO**

That night after Brock came home, Reba was finishing up some spaghetti. She smiled at him when he walked in. "Hey, sweetie."

Brock took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Hey, Reba." He walked over and gave her a hug.

Reba and Brock's seventeen-year-old son, Jake Hart walked into the kitchen. He smiled. "Spaghetti? Cool."

"Yep," Reba said, smiling. "I know how much you like it, Jakey. Spaghetti is to you as mac and cheese was to Kyra when she was younger. The good thing is you're not part demon and you don't throw noodles at the wall when I make it."

"Sometimes I miss Kyra," said Jake.

"She's having fun at college," said Brock. "Let her be. Remember last Christmas when she cut me with that box cutter?"

Reba chuckled. "Brock, it was an accident. You know that."

"You obviously have no idea who Kyra Hart really is," said Brock. "You didn't see the fire in her eyes."

Reba busted out laughing. "Fire? Ha, ha."

"Oh, Mom, Henry wants to come over on Friday night to meet you guys," said Jake.

"Oh? So you guys are getting serious?" said Reba.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. It'll be three months on Friday. It's my first real long-term relationship."

When Jake had come out to his parents, Reba had instantly accepted it. It had taken Brock about a year to really come around to it, though, but once he did, he supported Jake fully. It made Jake feel really good that his parents were so accepting, unlike Henry's. His mom was so homophobic that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to come out. She knew Jake was gay, and she despised him. She didn't want him around Henry. She was _**VERY**_ religious. Like, it scared Jake. She wouldn't even let Henry celebrate Halloween in any shape, form, or fashion because it was the "devil's holiday." It was ridiculous.

"I'm happy for you boys," said Brock, walking into the living room.

Reba made a face and called, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I ate at the office," Brock replied. "A buddy of mine made a pie."

Reba's eyebrow arched. "Buddies make pies?"

"Not unless they're female," Jake replied. "Or gay."

"Female," Reba muttered. Everything was starting to fall into place, and she was distrusting her husband more and more each minute.

**A/N: Has anyone figured out who Henry is? Or his mother? And I know making Jake gay will make me lose some readers, but he always seemed that way to me, and it was a good way to bring Barbra Jean and Henry into the story. So please, review and criticize to your hearts' contents.:) Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know a couple readers are expecting something cool in this chapter, so I'm gonna try my best.**

On Friday night, Reba was taking some cookies out of the oven. They were for dessert. The main course was ordered-out pizza. Jake had told them that Henry had insisted on it. He hadn't wanted a huge homecooked meal. He thought it would be too much trouble. He couldn't stop Reba from making her famous cookies though.

Brock walked in the backdoor carrying the pizza. In his arms were five large pizza boxes. Reba's eyes widened. "Jeez, Brock, it's a four-person dinner, not an army reunion!"

Brock chuckled and kicked the door shut. "Yeah, well, you obviously haven't seen Jake eat, have you?"

Reba shrugged. "True. Maybe his boyfriend will be the same way."

Brock's eyebrow arched as he set the pizza boxes on the counter. "I highly doubt it. Jake eats more than even me!"

Reba laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"What time is Henry coming over?" Brock asked.

Reba replied, "Jake told us 6:00." She checked her watch. "It's 5:50. Almost time."

Brock tapped his fingers on the table. Reba looked down. "He's the last one, you know."

Brock looked up. "What?"

"He's our last child," said Reba, "and he's almost grown up." She crossed her arms.

Brock slowly nodded. "Yeah. He's even got a serious boyfriend. Before long, he'll be headed off to college and moving out, and it'll just be you and me in this big ole house."

Reba nodded. Brock had not stayed late at the office for two nights. Maybe Cheyenne had been wrong. Besides, it was all Reba could do to try and keep Brock. Her father had died three months ago, and her mother wasn't looking good. Soon, Brock would be all she had left. Except for Cheyenne, of course, but Reba needed a _smart _person in her life.

Well. Someone remotely smart, at least.

Jake walked in, straightening out his dark blue dress shirt. He had chosen to wear jeans instead of something fancy like khakis, simply because Henry had wanted him to. Brock was dressed… well, sorta fancy-like. He had on a tie. Reba wore a long knee-high dark pruple dress. She had her shoulder-length red hair tied in a nice ponytail. She looked at her son. "Wow, you sure do look nice."

Jake smiled a bit. "Thanks… I guess. I'm nervous."

"About what?" asked Brock.

"Well… it's just him meeting my parents," Jake replied. "It's my first serious boyfriend. I guess it's normal. Isn't it?"

"Of course, honey," said Reba, walking over to Jake to give her son a reassuring hug. "I promise tonight I'll only be half as embarrassing as usual," she joked. Noticing the serious look on Jake's face, she quickly said, "Or not embarrassing at all, how's that?"

Jake gave his mom a thumb's up.

The doorbell rang. Jake looked at his parents. "That must be him."

Reba and Brock followed Jake into the living room and over to the door. Jake sighed, trying to calm himself down. Then, in a quick movement, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. He smiled at Henry, and Henry smiled back.

"Hey," Jake greeted.

"Hi," said Henry, giving a cute little wave to his boyfriend. He leaned in and gave Jake a peck on the cheek.

Jake and Henry turned around to face Reba and Brock, who were both smiling. "Henry, these are my parents," said Jake, trying his best not to let his nervousness show.

"Hi, I'm Reba," Reba said cheerfully, reaching out to shake Henry's hand. Henry grabbed her hand and gave a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you," said Henry. He let go of Reba's hand then turned to Brock.

"Hey, I'm—"

"You're Brock!" Henry cooed.

Reba's eyebrow arched. "What?"

"You know him?" asked Jake.

"Yeah!" Henry replied. "My mom works for him. She talks about him alllllllll the time."

Brock's face went pale. "Sh-she does? Wh-what's your mom's n-name?"  
"Barbra Jean," Henry responded. "She says you're the best boss she's ever had." He looked over at Reba. His mouth fell open. _Ohhhhhhhhhhh. _

Reba picked up on Brock's nervousness. Barbra Jean must've been the new hottie. She'd deal with him later, though. This was Jake's night. She smiled at Henry. "Well, come on in. We've got food."

"Great," said Henry, feeling really sorry for poor Reba. Eventually she'd have to find out about Barbra Jean, but he wasn't gonna be the one to tell her, and he definitely wasn't going to tell his mother that her precious boyfriend was a married man.

**OoO** An hour later, Reba and Brock were in the kitchen doing the dinner dishes. Jake and Henry had gone into the living room. Dinner had gone pretty well. Brock had desperately tried to keep Henry quiet about his mother. Luckily, Henry wasn't a momma's boy, and he didn't say much. Reba had totally picked up on Brock's nervousness, and she was starting to realize _why _Brock hadn't stayed late these past two nights. She was getting the proof she'd asked for. Henry wasn't sure whether or not to tell Jake about his father. If he ever did decide to tell him, it wouldn't be tonight. Jake's nervousness had finally died down during dinner and he seemed really happy. Henry didn't want to crush that. Jake and Henry sat on the couch. Jake looked awkwardly over at Henry. "So…" Henry giggled. "Yeah… so…" He leaned closer to Jake, grabbing his hand. "Umm… so…" Jake smiled. "Yeah…" They stared into each other's eyes, then moved in for a kiss. Their lips were touching, and they fell back onto the couch, getting into the kiss. Jake was about to pull Henry over on top of him when Reba walked in. She chuckled. "Alright, boys, that's enough for tonight, especially on the couch."  
Henry and Jake sprang up, laughing nervously. "We weren't doing anything," said Henry nervously, even though he knew Reba had seen them.

Something was obviously wrong with Reba. Jake could sense it, and strangely enough, Henry could too. Reba gave her best smile. "Jake… why don't you take Henry up to your room?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Seriously? What about the rule?"

"No one can get pregnant," said Reba. "Henry, I trust you. Don't hurt my little boy."

Henry flashed her an adorable smile. "Alright, Mrs. Hart. I promise I won't."

Reba smiled. "Now go on. Have fun." This was a conversation Reba had never expected to be having.

Jake and Henry gleefully raced upstairs. Brock walked into the living room. Reba pointed to the couch. "Sit down."

Brock nodded. "Okay." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Reba crossed her arms. "Brock, we've got to—ugh—"

Brock made a face and jumped up. "Reba? Reba, are you okay?"

Reba gagged. "Ugh—Brock I—we—oh, God!" She ran out of the living room and into the bathroom.

**A/N: What's wrong with Reba? Will Henry tell Jake about Brock and Barbra Jean? What are your predictions about their marriage? And I'll give you a hint on next chapter: Henry tells Jake some news about his mother, and Reba discovers some similar news of her own. So stay tuned and please review.;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there, you guys! So I was gonna wait to update this until after I finished season seven of Reba, but I just got a new laptop and I'm DYING to use it lol. SO here's Two Black Cadillacs!  
**

On Monday at school, Jake and Henry were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. Henry had been pretty quiet all weekend long, and Jake just couldn't figure out why. Most of lunch was over, and Henry had mostly just stared down at his tray. They were having spaghetti today, Henry's favorite, and normally Jake would've understood, but had hardly said two words all wekend, and it had Jake concerned.

Finally, Jake said, "Henry, what's up with you?"

Henry looked up at Jake, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. His eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?"

"You've hardly spoken to me all weekend long," Jake replied. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, what's the problem?"

Henry sighed. "Jake, you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me."

"Well then, what is it?" asked Jake. "You've really got me worried."

Henry looked down. "Jake… it's really hard to explain. I just don't know how to explain it to you.

I'm really sorry."

"But Henry, we can tell each other anything," said Jake. "I mean…"

"Jake, please, just… don't worry about it."

Jake's face fell. What was so horrible that Henry couldn't tell him? He sure hoped Henry wasn't lying and that it really wasn't about him. Well… it couldn't be. What had he done?

But he decided to humor Henry and not talk about it, but he'd get it out of him eventually.

**OoO**

All weekend long, Reba had been sicker than a dog. Today she had decided to go see a doctor about it. They had done all sorts of blood tests and even an x-ray. The doctor had acted like he had had a hunch he knew what was going on, but Reba wouldn't ask what it was. If it was something serious she really didn't want to know about it until he decided to tell her.

Reba sat in the waiting room. Brock was at work today. Or so she thought. She had refused to speak to Brock all weekend. Well, can it really be called refusing to talk if Brock hadn't said anything to her? Things were headed downhill at a very rapid pace, and Reba was beginning to doubt she could save things.

Dr. Burke walked out, a smile on his face. "Well, Mrs. Hart, I've got good news."

Reba's face lightened up a bit. "Oh, good. What is it?"

The doctor grinned. "You're pregnant."

Reba's face went pale. _Pregnant? _There had to be a mistake. _Pregnant? _But she and Brock… two weeks ago… _pregnant?_

Dr. Burke smiled. "I bet you're thrilled, aren't you?"

Reba nodded slightly. "Uh… oh, I'm… something, alright…"

**OoO**

Brock sat with Barbra Jean Booker in the waiting room. Barbra Jean was beaming. As if she didn't know what the doctor was going to say. She clearly remembered what she had gone through with Henry. This was the same thing. Brock was still oblivious, though, and she decided to just let the doctor tell him.

"This is so exciting!" Barbra Jean cooed.

Brock's eyebrow arched. "Exciting? BJ, don't you think you could be really sick?"

BJ shook her head. "Nah. I—" Then she remembered. "Oh, uh, yeah. No, this isn't exciting." She pinched her wrist, but inside she was jumping up and down.

Dr. Burke walked out. He smiled at Brock and BJ. "Well, you two should be happy! I've got great news!"

BJ squealed. "Ooh, yaye!"

Dr. Burke grinned. "Ms. Booker, you're pregnant."

You could've knocked Brock over. His face went whiter than a ghost. "Wh-what?"

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" BJ cried, giving Brock a big, slobbery kiss on the lips. "PREGNANT! BROCK, PREGNANT! Now we should get married! Oh, my gosh… I have to pee." BJ jumped up and walked to the bathroom.

Brock looked up at Dr. Burke. His eyebrow arched. "Brock? Hey… I thought you looked familiar! Didn't you used to be married to Reba Hart?"

Brock slowly nodded. "Y-yeah… I did… divorce…" He was such a liar.

"Ya know, she's in the other waiting room," said Dr. Burke, "if you wanna go say hi."

Brock shook his head. "No, I—"

Reba walked past the waiting room. "Brock?" she cried. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got sick," Brock responded.

Dr. Burke got the idea immediately, so he stayed quiet. Reba put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach," Brock replied. "Come on, let's go home." He stood up and took Reba's hand, slipping Dr. Burke a $10 bill on the way out.

As they passed the bathroom, BJ walked out. Brock gasped and shoved Reba into the supply closet and closed the door. "Hey, BJ!"

Barbra Jean's eyebrow arched. "Hey, Brock… what are you doing?"

Reba banged on the supply closet door. BJ made a face. "What's in there?"

"Oh, rats," Brock replied. "You know how those doctors office rats can be… loud…"

BJ nodded. "Oh, yes. I saw a documentary about that."  
Brock's eyes widened. "You _did_?"

BJ nodded. "Yeah. They're pretty dangerous."

Brock nodded. "Well, BJ… uh… a buddy from work came and told me I need to get back. He's

gonna give me a ride, so do you mind driving back to your house?" He tried to keep his voice quiet.

BJ nodded. "Okay, sure." She gave Brock a peck on the cheek. "Love you. Bye."

"You too…"

BJ walked off, and Brock let Reba out. Her face was redder than Brock's shirt. "WHAT was THAT? !" she screamed. She looked over at Dr. Burke. "DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?"

Dr. Burke held his hands up. "I'm just a doctor…"

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Do you hate Brock yet? Reviews appreciated.;)**

****


	6. Chapter 6

Henry walked into the house. It had been a very long day at school, and he felt bad for practically ignoring Jake all through it, but he knew it was for the best. Jake didn't need to learn from Henry about his two-timing father. If it were up to Henry, Jake would never find out, but since he obviously would sooner or later, Henry wanted someone else to tell him.

Barbra Jean sat on the couch. She jumped up, a huge smile on her face. "Henry!" She grabbed her son and gave him a big hug.

Henry made a face when his mom released him. "Uh, hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Okay, so you know Dr. Hart, my boyfriend?" Barbra Jean was nearly jumping with joy.

Henry nodded. "Oh, yeah... I know him." Sadly. "What about him?"

"He and I are getting married because I'm pregnant!" Barbra Jean screamed and jumped up. She had been holding that in all day.

Henry's face went pale. This surely wouldn't be good for Jake. "Y-you're g-getting m-married?" Henry stuttered.

Barbra Jean nodded excitedly. "Shoot yes, we are!" She started dancing around the room. "Oh, this is so exciting! I've gotta call the folks!" She gasped. "I've gotta call God!" She shot down to the floor and started praying strongly.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah... you just talk to-"

"Shh, Henry, I'm speaking with Jesus."

Henry nodded and walked into the kitchen. He took out his cell phone. Better now than never. He dialed Jake's number. "Hey, Jake. Yeah, could I come over? We need to talk. No, no, don't be worried... about that. We're not breaking up. Okay. Bye."

**OoO**

Jake and Henry sat out on Jake's front porch. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jake asked.

Henry looked down. "Uh... first of all... how are things with your parents?"

Jake's eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?"

"Do they get along pretty well?"

Jake scoffed. "Ha. That'll be the day. They're actually in there going at each other right now."  
"Good."

Jake made a face. "Good?"

Henry looked at his boyfriend. He HAD to just tell him. "Jake..."  
"GET IN THE HOUSE!" Reba appeared at the door, snapping Jake inside. "Sorry, Henry. This family has to have a loooooooooooooooong talk tonight. Come back tomorrow."

Jake walked inside, starting to give Henry a kiss before Reba yanked him inside.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get something in there so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging for too long again. Did anyone see Carrie Underwood's Blown Away video last night? OMG. I'll DEFINITELY be writing a story for that song soon, so stay tuned. I already know what's gonna happen and everything. The video really helped me to get an idea on how to write something for it. Anyway, I'll try to update this story again fairly soon, so don't give up on me. Thanks.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake had been sitting on the living room couch for about thirty minutes now. Reba had told him to come inside. She had told him that the family needed to talk, but it ended up with his parents just screaming at each other in front of him. It was actually really boring. Reba kept yelling, "ARE YOU LYING TO ME? !"  
Brock kept yelling, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M LYING? !"

"BECAUSE I JUST THINK YOU ARE! THAT WENCH FROM YOUR OFFICE IS TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!"

"THAT IS THE MOST CHILDISH THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Reba growled. "BROCK! SHUT UP! IT IS NOT CHILDISH! IT IS TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP? !"

"YES I DID, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"  
Brock lunged at Reba.

Reba gasped.

Jake's eyes widened.

Brock grabbed Reba's shoulders and shook her. Tears filled her eyes. Brock had never been this violent before. After at least thirty seconds of shaking, Brock realized what he was doing and stopped. Reba sniffled. Brock was still furious. He pushed Reba aside and ran out the door.

**OoO**

"I can't believe one of those... those... those..." Barbra Jean was speechless. Brock had just told her a very imaginative little tale, but it was nowhere close to what had actually gone down at the Hart household. If Jake told Henry about it, Henry probably still wouldn't tell his mother, but Jake wouldn't tell Henry anyway. "What were they thinking?"

"Well, this is a big city," Brock said. "In Texas."

"But... a gang? ! You never think about stuff like that happening! Stuff like that is for places like New York and California and Mexico City."

Brock's eyebrow arched. "Mexico City?"

Barbra Jean nodded. "Isn't that like... ugh, nevermind. You were almost killed!"

"Barbra Jean, I'm fine," said Brock. "I just needed to get some of that out." He leaned forward and kissed her.

After they were done kissing, Barbra Jean giggled. "Wow! So... uh... have you given... ya know... marriage any more thought?"

Brock made a face. "Marriage?"

Barbra Jean nodded. "Brock, I'm pregnant." She rubbed her stomach. "I mean... it'd be the right thing to do. And you know Henry loves you. Isn't he friends with your son?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, but... marriage? I mean, with my job and all-"

"We work at the same place!" Barbra Jean cooed. "We'll hardly ever be apart! Brock, it is a good idea. Don't you think so?"

Brock looked down. "Well... uh..."

"Hey, Mom!" Henry greeted as he walked downstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brock sitting with his mother on the couch.

"Hey, Henry," Barbra Jean greeted. "Wanna come sit down?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll go over and hang with Jake."

Barbra Jean's eyebrow arched. "Again? But you just got back about thirty minutes ago from his house."

Brock squirmed in his seat. Now that Henry knew who he was, he could tell Jake anything.

"I know," Henry replied, "but I had to get something from my room. I'm taking it back to show him."

Barbra Jean smiled. "Oh, okay." Henry walked over and started to walk out the door, but Barbra Jean said, "Remember, Henry- no hanky panky."

Henry made a face. "Mom!" He left.

Brock decided he needed to tell Henry not to tell Jake or Reba anything. He stood up. Barbra Jean looked at him. "Where are ya going?"

"I'm gonna go have a little father-son talk with Henry... you know, since we're gonna get married." Brock smiled.

BJ grinned and jumped up, squealing. "REALLY? REALLY? ! OH MY GOSH!" She kissed Brock passionately.

Brock gently pushed her aside. "Yeah, so I'm gonna go catch him before he leaves." He gave BJ a quick peck on the lips, then raced out the front door.

Henry was almost to the road. "Hey, Henry!" Brock called.

Henry stopped and his heart froze. He slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

Brock gestured with his fingers. "Come here for a minute, son. Why don't you sit down? We need to have a little talk." Brock sat down on the porch swing.

Henry slowly started moving back toward his house. He knew that Brock was going to say something to him about telling Reba or Jake. This had been coming for a few days, ever since he had had dinner with their family on Friday night.

Henry sat down next to Brock. "Yes, Mr. Hart?"

Brock wrapped an arm around Henry. "Henry... you see, I know you know who I am. Don't you?" He grinned.

Henry slowly nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

Brock's arm slowly bent around to wrap around Henry's neck. He squeezed it a little. "And you're not gonna tell Mrs. Hart or your little boyfriend, are you?"

Henry felt tears in his eyes. WHY did he have to be so nervous of every little thing? He slowly nodded. "R-r-right..."

Brock removed his arm and patted Henry's head. "Good boy. Now go on over to my house."

Henry slowly stood up. Brock grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the older man. Seriousness swept over his face. "Henry... I'm watching you." He let go of his wrist. Henry had never gotten over to the Hart house in such a short time.

**OoO**

Reba was tearfully trying to do the dishes in the kitchen. Jake sat at the counter across from her, still trying to piece together what had just happened. Brock had _never _done anything like that before. What in the world could've brought this on? It had happened so suddenly. His parents had seemed to have been getting along just fine last week, but on Friday after Henry left, they had just been so different.

"Mom... things will be alright," Jake tried to reassure his mother.

Reba dropped the sponge she was using into the soapy sinkwater, along with the plate she was holding. She gripped the counter. "HOW? How, Jake? How will things be alright? My life is falling apart!" She crossed her arms and fell back against the stove, running a hand through her red hair and letting all her anger and sadness out all at once.

Jake looked down. "I was just trying to help..." he said quietly.

Reba closed her eyes. She said, "I know." She went back to the sink. "I'm sorry."

Jake nodded. "It's okay."

The doorbell rang. Jake stood up and walked into the living room. If they were gonna have company, Reba needed to straighten up. She grabbed a dish towel and wiped her eyes.

"Henry!" Jake cooed when he saw who it was. He leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. "What are you doing back here? It's... not that I'm happy to see you, but it's not really a good time. My parents have been..." He noticed a horrified look on Henry's face. "Henry, dear, what's wrong?" He grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Nothing..." Henry responded.

Jake made a face. "Are you sure?"

Henry nodded and sat down on the couch. Reba walked into the room. "Henry, just who I wanted to see!" she cooed.

Jake's eyebrow arched. "You wanted to see my boyfriend?"

Reba nodded and sat down next to Henry. "Jake, could you go upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to Henry."

Henry's eyes widened. _What did I do? The Hart family is fierce... the roses? That's what it's about!_

Jake shrugged. "Alright..." He walked up the stairs to his room.

Reba smiled. "Hey, Henry."

Henry waved. "Hi, Mrs. Hart. Look, I'm sorry for picking those roses last week, they were for Jake."

Reba's mouth fell open. "THAT'S where those went? I grew them for-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind. Maybe they made him happy. That's not what this is about."

Henry became confused. "What's it about then?"

Reba looked him in the eyes. "Henry... you know my husband Brock?"

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah."

She asked, "Has he ever... I don't know... been to your house before? You know, to see... your mother?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger... What do you think Henry will tell Reba? Review? :p**


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh..."

"It's okay," said Reba. "Take your time." She patted Henry on the shoulder.

Henry had no idea what to do. If he told Reba the truth, it could rip Jake's family apart, as if it weren't already getting that way. But if he didn't tell the truth and Jake found out the hard way, it could be even worse, since Barbra Jean was his mother. Jake may never trust him again, and Henry couldn't lose him.

"I-I don't... know..." Henry finally choked out.

Reba stared at him. He wasn't a very convincing boy.

What was she doing? She was asking her son's boyfriend if his father had gone to be with his boyfriend's mother. How could she do that? It could wreck everything. What Jake and Henry had was obviously special, and it was turning into something really serious. Plus, she was the mother, the adult figure here. She couldn't drag a teenage boy into the mess. She would just have to figure it out on her own.

She smiled. "It's okay, Henry. Thank you for trying."

Henry sighed with relief that she wasn't going to make him answer her. "You're welcome, Mrs. Hart?"

Reba grinned. "Go on up with Jake. I need to think some stuff over." She ruffled his hair.

Henry shot up and darted upstairs.

Reba gritted her teeth. "MRS. Hart! That will change veryyyyyyy soon." She stood up, fists clenched, and stomped into the kitchen.

Barbra Jean and Brock sat on the couch. BJ tickled his nose. "You are so cute, you know that?"

Brock smiled. "No, you're cuter."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Y-"

And suddenly it was a hot makeout session.

Reba grabbed her car keys. "This is just... ugh!" She snatched her purse up from the kitchen counter and stormed over to the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

BJ pushed Brock back onto the couch and took her shirt off. She leaned back down and their lips met again. Brock giggled. BJ leaned away and looked in his eyes. "I'm so excited..." she said softly. "I can't wait until we're married."

Brock nodded nervously. He really didn't want to think about that right now. "Uh... yeah, me neither." He chuckled.

BJ smiled and they started kissing again.

Reba got in her car and furiously turned the ignition. She was going to get to the bottom of this right now. She slammed her foot down on the gas and left the driveway, headed to the Booker household.

Barbra Jean stood up; her pants were off now. She laughed and reached out her hand for Brock to grab. He grabbed it, and she slowly, sensually led him toward the upstairs.

Reba's teeth stayed gritted all the way down the street. She had never been so mad in her life. You could take away everything, but you couldn't take the man who promised eternity with her. And he wasn't going to get away to go play doctor with some big blonde tooth tart.

Suddenly, she slammed down on the brakes as she remembered something very vital to what she was doing.

She had no clue where the Bookers lived.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well, duh." She felt like an idiot now. Sighing in annoyance, she turned the car around and headed home.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with school and friendships and relationships and just omg. I'm gonna try to update more! Later! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Brock came home with a spinning head. Everything was weird, everything was just so confusing. He didn't know how he would get out of this. He was engaged and married at the same time. Neither of the women knew about the other. If BJ found out, it would be hard because she was pregnant, but if Reba found out... yikes.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Brock sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. He sat back and tried to relax as the television came to life. Jake walked into the room. His eyes were wide. "You're back?"  
Brock looked at his son. "Oh, yeah, I'm back. Is Henry here?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he's up in my room. What are you doing back here, Dad? I'm sure Mom doesn't wanna see you right now after what you did."  
It then occurred to Brock, he had actually done something to his wife. He sighed as the events of that afternoon slowly returned to his memory. "Jakey... just go back upstairs. You and Henry stay there. Where is-"

Just then, Reba walked in the front door. Her face heated up at the sight of Brock sitting on the couch like nothing was wrong. She gritted her teeth, and Jake raced upstairs. He knew fireworks were about to go off.

"Brock, where the hell have you been?" she demanded angrily. She stormed over to the couch and stood firmly in front of her husband.

Brock sighed and stood up. "I love you, sweetie. I'm very sorry for earlier." He wrapped his arms around Reba and pulled her into a warm, loving hug. Their first hug in weeks.

"Brock... what?" Reba leaned away and looked up at him. "You're actually apologizing for something? What's going on?"

Brock smiled. "Nothing." He was such a liar. He leaned down and kissed Reba's soft forehead. "Can we just forget about all the trouble we've been cursed with for the past week or so and move on? I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again."  
Reba looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. This was probably the nicest, warmest, happiest moment they'd had since they had gotten married. It was great. "Oh, alright, Brock. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"But isn't Henry here?"

"He's probably gonna stay the night again," Reba responded. She took Brock's hand. "Let's go."

Two hours later, Brock and Reba were hugged together on their bed, wrapped up in a nice, warm blanket. Brock had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Reba was too tired to sleep. And confused. Her head was spinning every which way. Should she trust Brock? Should she apologize? Was something really going on? Was she wrong?

She kept running her fingers up and down his arm. This had been an amazing night. She had serious problems not trusting her husband now. She had been stupid to think something was really going on, she decided. He loved her and her only. Nobody else.

A hard vibration awoke her from her thoughts. She looked around the room for a second, then over to the nightstand on Brock's side before realizing it was his cell phone ringing. She was about to lie back down and forget about it until she saw the caller I.D.

_Barbra Jean_.

**A/N: Hey guys! ! :D Omg so what do you think? Don't worry, I'm really gonna try to update again ASAP. This story is nearing its end, sadly. That is why the chapters are getting so short. I have loved writing this! So I've decided I'm gonna finish this, then move on to my other Reba story, "Do You Think About Me." Then my Melissa & Joey story, "When the Lights Go Down," then finally, my Friends story, "Last Name." Then I'll start working on brand-new stuff. By the time I get all these done, Malibu Country will probably be on the air, so I can write about that! So excited! Anywho, review please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there guys! :) I've been meaning to get back to this story, but I've been suffering from some severe writers' block. It sucks. Anyways, here's something for ya. Enjoyyyyy.**

Reba's mind went nuts. Why in the world would Barbra Jean be calling her husband at this time of night? Her suspiscions grew stronger and stronger.

Reba looked down at Brock, who was still sound asleep. Then she took his phone and ran out into the hallway with it. She answered it. "Hart residence."  
The other person hesitated, then said, _"Hi... who is this?"_

"I said Hart residence. What do you want?" Reba didn't really care if she sounded rude.

"This is Barbra Jean Booker... is Brock there?"

"It's late, he's asleep," Reba snapped. "What do you want?"

_"First of all, who in the world is this?" _asked Barbra Jean.

"This is Brock's wife, Reba."

Barbra Jean gasped. _"Wife? No, no, no, I think I've got the wrong house."_

"If you asked for Brock Enroll Hart of Houston, Texas then this is the right place."

The other line was silent. _"Well... what's he look like?"_

"He's orange- it's a fake tan- he cares too much about his looks, kinda chubby, tall, cuddles like a manatee-" She realized she was going too far.

Barbra Jean breathed heavily. _"Like a manatee...? Oh my... I'm Brock's girlfriend. If you're telling the truth then..."_

Reba's heart sank to the soles of her feet. The phone nearly slipped out of her hand. Brock had an affair going and she didn't even know that he was a married man?

That liar!

Reba's body filled with fury, rage, anger... she was too mad to be sad. She grabbed some of her red hair and pulled it a little to keep from going back to the bedroom and strangling her husband. "WHAT?!" Reba yelled. "You bi-"

_"I know I am!" _Barbra Jean cried. _"Mrs. Hart, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Brock never said anything about anyone else!"_

Reba calmed down a little. Was this girl actually apologizing to her? "Wait- you're sorry?"

_"Lord yes!" _Barbra Jean cried._ "If I'd have known, I would have never... I'm an adulterer! I'm gonna go to hell!" _Reba flinched as she heard a PFF PFF PFF noise on the other end._ "Noooooo!" _Now Reba could hear Barbra Jean crying.

She sighed. "No, just... calm down for a-"  
_"HELLLLLLL!" _

Reba covered the receiving end of the phone with her hand and rushed downstairs before this girl woke everyone in the house up. She ran to the kitchen. "Calm down!" she said a little louder.

_"Easy for you to say!" _Barbra Jean yelled._ "You haven't done anything wrong! Oh Lord, I've committed a sin against the Ten Commandments! Mrs. Hart, hell's gonna be hotttt!" _Barbra Jean whimpered, then Reba heard that PFF noise again.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you nut!"

Barbra Jean stopped whimpering so loudly. Reba sighed and said, "Look, you'll be fine. You didn't realize you were doing anything wrong... you didn't know Brock was married. I guess technically it wasn't a sin."

_"I need to repent! Excuse me for a second. Don't hang up!"_

"Now hang-"

There was a thump, then Reba heard Barbra Jean praying in the background. She rolled her eyes. Her husband fell for this girl?

A few minutes later, Barbra Jean said,_ "Okay... I'm... back... I feel like a new woman! I see-"_

"Shut up!" Reba snapped. "Jeez, are you always this annoying?"

_"Just during Leap Year," _Barbra Jean responded.

Reba sat down at the kitchen table. "Uh, are you forgetting that my husband has been cheating on you and me both?"

Barbra Jean gasped. _"YES!"_ Reba heard her start hyperventilating. _"I can't go to hell! I've worked so hard all my life to get a nice spot in heaven!"_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Just stop it, okay! Stop worrying about that right now! Brock has cheated on you and me both!"

Barbra Jean sighed. _"This is awful..."_

"I know," Reba agreed. "If anyone's an adulterer it's him."

_"Well what are we gonna do about it?"_ asked Barbra Jean.

Reba looked over at the clock. 12:09. She sighed. "Look, I'm gonna write down your number. Tomorrow while Brock is at work, I'll call you again, and we'll talk."

_"Alright, sounds good."_ She giggled. _"Wow. Maybe we can be friends!"_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah, bye."

**A/N: So there you go. Reba and Barbra Jean have met... sort of. Anywho, next chapter, Barbra Jean tells Reba she is pregnant by Brock. Dun dun dun. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake walked downstairs, followed immediately by Henry. Both were exceptionally chipper this morning; everyone knew what had happened the night before just by their moods. Brock was a bit awkward on the whole thing, but partly due to his amazing night with Reba, he eventually became happy for them.

For just a second, thinking about her son's happiness made Reba forget about what she had learned about her husband the night before. She knew she had to talk to Henry, and now that she was 100% sure of what was going on, she could interrogate him the right way.

They all sat down for breakfast. Under the table, Henry rubbed Jake's leg, making him blush. Reba smiled. She really didn't want to bring Jake's boyfriend down, but it was about to happen.

Brock asked, "So, what did you guys do last night?"

Henry and Jake looked awkwardly at each other, then both replied at the same time, "Video games."  
Reba chuckled. "Oh, that's what we figured was going on."

"Mommmmmmm..." Jake mumbled, looking down at his plate and fiddling with a piece of bacon.

Cheyenne and Van pranced in the backdoor then followed by Elizabeth and Drake. "Grandma!" Elizabeth cooed, running over to Reba.

Reba laughed. "Oh, hey there, Elizabeth!" She set the little girl in her lap. For a ten-year-old, Elizabeth still got very excited to see her grandma. Not that it was a bad thing...

She looked up at Van and Cheyenne. The first thing she noticed was Cheyenne's hair color. "Oh, wow, you went blonde again!" Reba said cheerfully.

"Yeah, black got really old," Cheyenne said. "And plus, it apparently doesn't show off my eyes as well as I thought it did."

"How'd you figure that out?" asked Henry.

Cheyenne glared at Van. "Oh, it just came to me."

Van rolled his eyes. "You said you wanted an honest answer, Cheyenne."

"When women say they want an honest answer on something like that, they mean they want you to lie and make them feel good!" Cheyenne growled and sat down at the counter.

Reba nodded. "She's right there, Van."

"Hey Gwamma, why aw Henwy and Jake howdin' hands under the table?" Drake asked, climbing onto the other side of Reba's lap.

Reba looked up and saw Jake quickly jerk away, his face redder than a tomato. Henry chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the glare Brock was giving him. Reba giggled. "Guys, it's okay."

Cheyenne smiled. "So Jakey, you guys getting serious?"

Jake looked at Henry. Both remembered the night before, and both smiled. They held hands again. "Well, yeah sorta," he answered sheepishly.

"Ooh, Jakey's got a boyyyyyfriendddddd," Van sang.

"Van!" Reba snapped, giggling.

**OoO**

After Van and Cheyenne left and breakfast was over, Jake and Henry came downstairs ready for school. Once again, they were holding hands. Brock had just headed off to work, and soon it would just be Reba and Drake. When Reba left for work at nine, she would drop Drake off at the daycare, and Jake and Henry would drop Elizabeth off at the elementary school on their walk to high school.

Reba stood up and said, "Oh, wait, Henry- before you two head off to school, we really need to talk."

"Mommmmmmm!" Jake growled. "I don't think you need to..." He was absolutely horrified of his mother saying something about what they did last night, as she obviously knew.

"Jake, it's not about that," Reba said, making Jake's face almost pink. "It's about something else."

After their last little conversation, Henry was actually sort of frightened of talking with Reba again. He really didn't want to be questioned, especially after last night. Reba really didn't seem to care though. She patted Henry's back and led him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Hart," Henry said politely as they came to a stop right in the middle of the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Alright, Henry, you can drop the act," Reba said, her face and tone suddenly frighteningly serious. "Last night I spoke with your mother on the phone."

Henry went pale. "Mrs. Hart, please, if my mom knew I was gay she'd kill me, especially if she knew I was with Jake! I'm sorry for sleeping with him those two-"

"_**Not that**_!" Reba snapped. "Jeez, how many times do I have to say I'm fine with you two 'doing your thing' since no one can get pregnant?" She rolled her eyes. "I meant about your mother and my husband having an affair."

Henry's face regained some of its color. "Oh..." He sighed. "Look, Mrs. Hart, I only didn't tell you because I don't wanna ruin what I have with Jake. I was scared if you knew about their relationship you'd make Jake stop seeing me."

"No, I wouldn't do that," Reba said. "Jake seems to be the happiest he's ever been with you; I love seeing him this way. You've done nothing wrong. I like you."

"Well, thanks!" said Henry, smiling a little. "You're not so bad yourself! Jake told me about your pregnancy. Oh, well. Now he gets two new siblings!"  
Reba's face twisted up. "Two new siblings? What are you talking about?"

"My mom!" Henry playfully punched Reba's arm as if they were lifelong buddies. "You know, how she's pregnant by your husband! I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

Reba went white. "P-p-p-p-prewhat...?"

Henry made a face. "You mean you didn't know?"

Reba slowly shook her head no.

Henry's mouth dropped open. "**Oh.**" He slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Yeah, Jake, let's... let's g-" He darted out of the kitchen faster than lightning.

Reba grabbed the kitchen counter. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Pregnant? PREGNANT? ! So she was pregnant, and so was her husband's mistress? !

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! :D Henry accidentally telling Reba of his mother's pregnancy by her husband is by far one of the best scenes I've ever written. **

**VERY special thanks to:  
ilovecrimedramas**

**Reba-Brockfan**

**Purplewater3**

**Chatte578**

**And all the reviewers of my other chapter, and all my followers and favoriters (if that's a real word!). You guys are so awesome! Review? xD**


	12. Chapter 12

Barbra Jean went to pick up the phone. Water dripped from her hair. The phone had already rang once, but she had been in the shower and hadn't gotten downstairs in time to answer it the first time. She picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hi..."_ It was Reba. Her voice sounded shaky and awkward.

Barbra Jean smiled. "Oh, hey! Sorry, I was in the shower. I was just thinking about you!"

The line was silent, then Reba said, _"Yeah, uh... don't do that anymore. Anyway... I have a question I'd like for you to answer honestly."_

"Okay, sure." Barbra Jean giggled. How she was handling this so well, Reba would never know.

_"Uh... you wouldn't happen to be pregnant by my husband, would you?"_

Barbra Jean's smile faded. "Oh... oh yeah. Yeah, I am." She sighed. "And… we're engaged."

_Reba gasped. "WHAT?! Engaged?!" _How could her husband be engaged to someone else?

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart! I swear I didn't know anything! I swear!"

Reba sighed. _"That's fantastic."_

"I forgot to mention it when we talked last night," Barbra Jean explained. "I guess it is a problem... again, I'm really very sorry about this whole mess. If I'd have known he was married, I'd have never even considered doing any of this."

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Reba sighed. "Forgetting to mention engagement, pregnancy… ugh. Look, uh… you see, the thing is… I'm also pregnant by him. With our fourth child."_

Barbra Jean raised an eyebrow. "You're pregnant too? Wow, he gets around, don't he?"

_"__Ms. Booker!"_

"Just call me Barbra Jean," the blonde said, "or BJ for short."

_"__Fine, BJ." Reba put emphasis on the B. "Ugh, I don't like this one little bit. When are we gonna tell Brock that we know?"_

Barbra Jean went silent. After about sixty seconds of silence, Reba got impatient. _"__Barbra Jean!"_

"Thing is… I don't really _want _to tell him…"

_"__What? Are you nuts? Barbra Jean, a man can't have two wives. They're not collectibles!"_

"Well, Mrs. Hart—can I call you Judith?"

_"__My name is Reba!"_

"Oh! Can I call you Reba?"

"_**No!" **_

"Alright… Mrs. Hart, what happens if we tell him? You divorce him, and he gets off the hook so he can do this to someone else? Adultery isn't a worldly crime. Only God judges adulterers."

Reba was silent for a moment, then asked, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Barbra Jean fiddled with her hair. "Well, maybe… you know… what if he got judged sooner than he was supposed to? You know, what if he paid God an early visit?"

Reba slowly caught onto what Barbra Jean was saying. Her eyes widened. _"__Are you suggesting… you … kill him? Like seriously?"_

Barbra Jean said, "Uh-huh. He won't get away with anything then, and he'll really have to pay for what he's done to us."

_"__Barbra Jean, have you completely lost it? Killing someone? Aren't you religious or something? Religious people don't kill! What are you saying?"_

"Well, I'm just… I'm so mad at him! He's put a living person inside of me and got engaged to me while he was still supposedly happily married to another woman! Maybe I'd think differently about all this if you weren't so darn nice. I actually sorta like you, Mrs. Hart. You didn't deserve this any more than I did."

_"__Barbra Jean, you have good reason for considering ending Brock's life, but you can't kill him!"_

"Maybe _I _can't… but _we _can." Barbra Jean couldn't help but smile. She felt evil in a… good kind of way. "Don't think I'm nuts."

_"__Oh, I think you're nutty as a fruitcake," said Reba. "I'm furious at my husband too. But I can't kill a person!"_

"Just hear me out—"

_"__Look, Barbra Jean, if it makes you feel better I'll consider it. Let's just… hang up for now."_

"Okay… bye." Barbra Jean hung up the phone.

**OoO**

Reba looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. 8:29. She had to leave. She grabbed Drake and they headed out to her car.

Of course, Reba wasn't actually going to consider killing her husband. That was ridiculous! So ridiculous, Reba even wondered if BJ had been kidding. She didn't sound like she was, but then again, Reba didn't know the woman.

Then, as they reached downtown Houston… Reba went into flashback mode.

___**Brock grabbed Reba's shoulders and shook her. Tears filled her eyes. Brock had never been this violent before.**_

__Tears filled Reba's eyes just remembering that awful day.

_**She was about to lie back down and forget about it until she saw the caller I.D.**_

_**Barbra Jean.**_

Reba's head started spinning and her grip of the steering wheel loosened.

"_**Oh my… I'm Brock's girlfriend."**_

Reba's vision blurred.

"_**Now he gets to have two siblings! My mom! You know, how she's pregnant by your husband!"**_

Reba gritted her teeth.

"_**And… we're engaged."**_

Reba saw her car hood slam into the lightpole, and that was the last thing she remembered.

**A/N: SO. What did you guys think? :D **

**VERY special thanks to:**

**ilovecrimedramas**

**Reba-Brockfan**

**Purplewater3**

**Chatte578**

**SamHelenCarterMagnus**

**And all the reviewers of my earlier chapters! As always, reviews highly appreciated! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_

_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_

_They decided then he'd never get away with doin' this to them_

_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time..._

"You've got a bruised shoulder, and a cracked collarbone, but other than that, you're fine," the doctor told Reba with a smile. "Drake here was securely fastened in his carseat. It looks like he might have a little bump on the head from slamming back into the seat, but other than that, he's perfectly fine."

"That's good," said Reba. "What about my baby?"

"I'm sure the baby is alright," the doctor said. "We'll do a sonogram just in case though."

"Okay, thanks."

The doctor left the room and a nurse came in shortly after. She handed Reba a light purple gown. "Put this on and lie down on the bed. We'll be back to do your sonogram in just a moment." She smiled and then left.

Cheyenne darted into the room. "Mom! Mom! Are you okay?" She grabbed her mother and hugged her tightly. "Where's Drake? Is he okay? What happened?"

Reba pushed Cheyenne gently away. "Don't worry, we're both fine. How'd you find out I was here?"

"My boss at work has a police scanner in his office, and they told your and Drake's names," Cheyenne responded. "I totally freaked. Where is he?"

"He's in another room," Reba replied. "They think he's just got a little bump on the head from slamming back into his carseat."

"And you?"

"Just a bruised shoulder and a cracked collarbone," said Reba. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I need to change into this gown so they can check my baby though."

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help?" When Reba shook her head no, Cheyenne looked around and asked, "Where's Dad?"

"That lying SOB doesn't need to know anything about where I'm at," Reba said.

Cheyenne made a face. "Yikes... what's going on?"

"Cheyenne, you were right. He's been having an affair with that... tooth tart!"

Cheyenne gasped. "Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry! Well how'd you find out?"

"He got a call last night and I answered it. It was her. She was shocked that I answered the phone and asked who I was. She said she was his girlfriend afterward, then went crazy because she was 'going to hell.' She's definitely religious. And we talked this morning, and apparently they're engaged, and she's ALSO having his baby!"

"Dad's engaged to another woman?" Cheyenne crossed her arms. "This is just... hard to believe. You can't be married to two women at once!"

"I know!"

The nurse walked in and smiled at Cheyenne. "Hello. Are you Mrs. Hart's daughter?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah. Do I need to go?"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, no, you can stay... unless Mrs. Hart minds it."

"Oh, no, Cheyenne can stay," Reba said. "I need to change... sorry, I got so caught up in talking with her."

The nurse giggled. "Oh, you're fine. I'll leave again. Be back in a minute."

Cheyenne followed the nurse out.

In about five minutes, the nurse and Cheyenne walked back in. "All ready?" the nurse asked.

Reba was lying back on the bed. She looked over. "Yep. Let's do this."

The nurse walked back out, then walked back in with a large sonogram machine. Cheyenne walked over and sat down next to her mother. The nurse came over and sat down on the other side, turning the machine on. "Alright, Mrs. Hart, I'm gonna need you to just relax, okay?"

"Alrighty." Reba closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was silently praying her baby would be okay.

The nurse took out some cream and reached under Reba's gown and rubbed it on her stomach. Reba winced at the sudden coldness. The nurse put the cream away and got out the ultrasound. She ran it across Reba's stomach and looked at the screen on the machine. Reba and Cheyenne looked anxiously at it too.

The nurse kept searching. A confused, slightly scared look came over her face, which worried Reba. "I'm not…" She looked and listened closer.

Reba looked at Cheyenne, horrified. Cheyenne rubbed her back, a fearsome look on her face as well.

"Just relax," the nurse said calmly. She kept rubbing.

Reba's mouth was dry, but she managed to get out, "Is my baby okay…?"

Just as the nurse was about to answer, she heard a VRMP. VRMP. VRMP. A relieved look came over her face and she smiled. "Oh, he's definitely in there. I got a heartbeat."

Reba and Cheyenne both let out sighs of great relief.

The nurse kept listening. "It's very slow… very very slow… this is—" She stopped in mid-sentence.

Reba gasped. "What is it?"

VRMP.

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just stay relaxed."

Reba closed her eyes and tried to relax again, but it was very hard now.

After what seemed like ages, the nurse turned the machine off. She smiled. "Well, Mrs. Hart, your baby has a heartbeat, which is always good."

"Yaye!" Cheyenne quirked, clapping her hands quietly.

The nurse's smile slowly faded. "Yes, but… it's heartbeat is very, very unsteady."

Reba's mind quickly ran through all she knew about slow, unsteady heartbeats. "So what's that mean?"

"It means that if your baby makes it through birth, which hopefully it will, it is likely to have heart trouble, such as an enlarged heart, a hole in his or her heart, maybe a disease and he may eventually have a heart attack. The irregular heartbeat will likely last its entire life."

Reba's eyes filled with tears. "Oh… how common does this happen?"

"Oh, it's very common." The nurse tried to be optimistic. "Most people with heart trouble still manage to live a perfectly normal life."

"So the baby is okay?" Cheyenne asked.

The nurse nodded. "The baby should be fine."

"Did my car accident cause this?" Reba asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The nurse slowly nodded. "It was probably a factor. Other things that can cause this are stress during pregnancy—"

_**"WHAT was THAT? !" Reba screamed. She looked over at Dr. Burke. "DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?"**_

__"—quick, sudden movements—"

___**Brock grabbed Reba's shoulders and shook her. Tears filled her eyes. Brock had never been this violent before.**_

__"—really, Mrs. Hart… sometimes things like this just happen. Maybe none of those had anything to do with it. Maybe they did. And maybe your baby will have none of these effects, I'm just letting you know that it is very likely."

"Okay, thanks…" Reba stared blankly across the room.

Cheyenne rubbed Reba's back. "You okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine…"

The nurse tried to smile. "I'll go get you your baby. Would you like some water?"

Reba shook her head. "No, I'll be fine…"

**OoO**

That night, after everyone had gone to bed and Reba had received a thousand questions from Jake and Brock, she called Barbra Jean.

_"__Hello?"_

"Barbra Jean, it's me."

_"__Oh, hey! What's going on?"_

"I've made my decision… I'll do it."

_Barbra Jean's hopes shot up. "Do what?"_

Reba gulped. "I'll… we'll kill Brock."

**A/N: I realized I'm starting to write this story like a soap opera with all the flashbacks and drama and stuff. :D**

**VERY special thanks to:**

**ilovecrimedramas**

**Reba-Brockfan**

**Purplewater3**

**Chatte578**

**SamHelenCarterMagnus**

**singyourheartout13**

**NCIS Chick '99**

**And of course all my guests! :P Review? Thanks. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Reba and Barbra Jean stayed on the phone on and off all week long. Reba just listened to most of it. Barbra Jean had agreed to do all the dirty work since Reba was really nervous. A few times it had even seemed like Barbra Jean knew what she was doing because she'd done it before, which frightened Reba a bit.

On Friday night, Jake went over to Henry's house to stay the night. Reba had finally talked Barbra Jean into letting him. Strangely, she felt a friendship forming between them, even though they had never met. She didn't really like it.

Reba spent her time home alone on the phone with Barbra Jean, finishing out their plans. Brock wouldn't be home from work for another hour, which gave them more than enough time. They were almost done.

"Okay, Barbra Jean, we've settled out everything except for one thing," Reba said into the phone.

_"And what would that be?" Barbra Jean asked. _

"We haven't set a date to do it yet."

_"Oh, yeah." Barbra Jean thought for a moment, then said, "Why don't we do it tomorrow? Just get it over with?"_

"Do you really think he'll buy into that quick?" Reba asked.

_"If you tell him tonight," Barbra Jean replied. "Tomorrow night at… six o'clock."_

"Okay, sounds good." Adrenaline began pulsing through Reba's veins. She suddenly became very excited for the task they were about to do the next evening. Maybe it was because of what Brock had done to her and another woman. Maybe it was because Brock had possibly screwed up her pregnancy. She didn't know what made her so thrilled to murder him, but something sure did. It was exhilarating.

_ "Are you… absolutely sure you want to do this?" Barbra Jean asked. "You know, after he's gone, he's just gone. There's no way we can take it back."_

"I'm positive," Reba replied, rubbing her stomach. "I've never done anything like this before. I'm sure." Reba scratched the back of her head. "Are you sure?"

_ "Absolutely." Barbra Jean wasted no time in responding. "After what he did to me and my best friend - -"_  
"I'm not your best friend," Reba quickly corrected.

_ "Sure you are!" Barbra Jean's voice was strangely sunshiney and joyful. "You're helping me kill your husband slash my boyfriend aren't you?"_

Reba's eyebrow arched. That's a sentence she never thought she'd hear. "Uh… yeah, sure. I just want to get it over with." Even though she was excited, she was slightly tickled that she'd get to stop talking to Kelly McCantShutUp tomorrow night.

Hopefully.

_"So, are we all set for tomorrow night?" Barbra Jean asked._

"Yeah buddy!" Reba giggled. "This is gonna be great!"

_ "I know, right!" Barbra Jean clapped her hands, dropping the phone in the process. She picked it back up. "Reba?"_

"What happened?" Reba asked, not really caring.

_ "Oh, nothing. Just dropped the phone." Barbra Jean laughed._

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sounds like you. So… see you tomorrow."

_ "Bye!"_

Brock walked in the backdoor just then. "Hey, sweetie."

Reba got up, grinning. "Hey, Brock. I need to talk to you."

Brock got a nervous look on his face. "About what?"

"Dinner tomorrow night." Reba smiled.

Brock was relieved. He sighed. "Oh, okay! What brought this up?"

"Oh, nothing," Reba replied, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I just felt like since we rekindled our this week, we should just go out on the town. Jake's probably still gonna be at Henry's."

"Oh, sounds great, honey!" Brock cooed, kissing his wife.

After he was out of the kitchen, Reba couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, yes, it does sound great, doesn't it?" She realized she was going absolutely insane, but she was so pumped for the event that she didn't even care.

**OoO**

The next night, Reba and Brock sat down at a fancy diner-like place. It was fancier than most diners. While it still had the little booths next to the windows, it also had little round tables spread out in its large space. Reba and Brock sat at one of these.

Reba smiled. "Well, isn't this nice! I'm glad you let me pick the place."

Brock shrugged. "It was the least I could do. After all I've put you through…"

Reba shrugged. "My policy is to forgive and forget, dear." _Maybe you'll forgive me for this when you FRY IN HELL. _Reba laughed in her mind.

They sat there for a minute before a tall blonde waitress walked over to them. She looked down and smiled. "Hello. May I take your order?" She took out a notebook and a pencil.

Reba looked up. The blonde looked down and smiled, a wicked smile, and winked at her. This was Barbra Jean.

Brock looked up, shocked. "Hey, Barbra Je—waitress!"

Reba looked over at Brock with fake suspicion. "How do you know this woman?"

"I uh don't," Brock lied. "I just get really enthusiastic when waiters come to the table."

"I'm a waitress," Barbra Jean snapped happily.

"You never got enthusiastic before," Reba retorted, raising her eyebrow, trying to keep from smiling. He was practically re-caught.

"Well, it's… something new. I'll have a hamburger with tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, cheese, no mustard though."

Barbra Jean smiled, then turned to Reba. "And what would you like, Mrs. H—miss?"

"I'll just take the same," Reba responded, smiling.

Barbra Jean wrote down the orders. "And drinks?"

"Two Cokes," Brock replied.

"Coming right up." Barbra Jean strolled away.

**OoO**

Barbra Jean told the cooks Brock and Reba's orders, then got two glasses and went over to the drink dispensers. She got one drink ready and set it aside. After pouring the other drink, she turned to look and make sure nobody was watching her. Nobody was. She smiled evilly, then took out a little container from her pocket. In this container was a mixture of insulin, potassium cyanide, and a few other ingredients to make the whole thing look like something natural. She twisted open the lid and quickly let the liquid mixture pour down into one of the Cokes. She tried to keep from laughing as she headed back to their table.

**OoO**

"Here you go." She set the drinks down on the tables, making sure to give Reba the right one and Brock the right one. Barbra Jean, knowing Brock really well, smiled and said, "Our drinks help tone your skin and make your butt rounder." She giggled, shrugged, smiled, and pranced away.

Brock watched her suspiciously, then looked to Reba. She sat watching him. "Well. Aren't you gonna drink?"

Brock slowly lifted his glass. "Oh, yeah." He slowly lifted his glass. Reba leaned forward in her seat, her heart beating fast. This was it.

Suddenly, Brock set his drink back down. Reba actually gasped, she had gotten so excited.

"You know… I just wanted to say that I love you." He smiled at her.

Reba grinned. "Oh, yeah. I love you too. You should drink now." She gestured toward his mouth. "Drink."

Brock pushed his glass aside. "Nah, I think I'll just wait for the food to get here."

Reba's mouth hit the table. "You're not serious. You've never waited before! Every other time we went out, you've always swallowed yours right down!"

"Jeez, why are you in such a hurry for me to drink tonight?" Brock asked, making a face. "I'm gonna drink it."

Reba sighed and leaned back in her seat. She was in a big hurry. She was very excited for this.

A couple minutes later, Barbra Jean returned with their food on two different plates. She sat them down and grinned. "Can I get you two anything else?" She quickly glanced at both of their drinks.

"No, we're fine," Brock replied, smiling.

Barbra Jean grinned. "Okay. Well, just let me know if you do." She pranced away again.

Reba leaned forward again, anxious as ever. The food was finally here. It was Brock's time.

Brock took a bite of his burger, then took a pretty large sip of his drink. Reba giggled. Brock looked at her. "What is it? Is there something in my teeth?" He started rubbing his teeth.

Reba shook her head. "No, you're fine. I was just thinking about a joke I heard the other day. It was really funny."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Brock asked, taking another bite.

Reba stared at him, trying to think, then said, "Uh… I forgot."

Brock looked at her strangely. "You forgot already?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, you know how my memory gets sometimes." She giggled.

Brock slowly nodded. "Okay…" He took another drink, and Reba watched anxiously.

A few minutes later, Brock was done. Reba still hadn't taken a bite. Brock took the last sip of his drink, then burped. "Wow, this place is great! We should come here more often!" He looked down at Reba's plate. "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

Reba just kind of stared at him. Wasn't something supposed to have happened by now? "Uh… I think something's wrong with my burger. I need to go speak to the waitress. Be right back." Reba got up and instantly started searching the place for Barbra Jean.

She found her standing back by the restrooms, watching them. Reba asked, "Barbra Jean, what's going on? Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

Barbra Jean shook her head. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hart. It usually takes ten to fifteen minutes to actually kick in and work." She smiled. "Go eat and enjoy the show."

Reba sighed. "Well… alright. But it is definitely gonna work?"

Barbra Jean nodded. "Definitely."

Reba walked back to her table and sat down. Brock asked, "So where's the waitress?"

Reba smiled. "Oh, it was just me." She took a bite of her burger, then took a sip of her drink. She ate everything on her plate and drank all her Coke, then sat back in her chair. Nothing.

Barbra Jean walked over to her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we'll just take the check, please." Brock looked up at her.

She smiled. "Okay." She walked back to the kitchen.

Reba sighed. It had been at least twenty minutes since Brock had finished. What was going on?

Soon, Barbra Jean returned with the check, and Brock laid some money down. He and Reba stood up and walked toward the doors.

Suddenly, Reba gasped and started gagging, grabbing for her chest. Brock's eyes widened. "Reba? Reba? ! Reba, what is it?"

Reba dropped down onto her knees, gasping for air. She gripped her throat and looked up at Brock. "Br—Br—Br—" was all she could get out.

Some man ran over to them and grabbed Reba and started to the Heimlic maneuver. Nothing happened. After a few final breaths, Reba's head fell over.

Brock gasped. "Somebody, call 9-1-1!" he yelled.

"On it!" Barbra Jean yelled, running for the phone. A few other people got out their cells as well and started to dial the number.

Brock laid Reba down on the floor and sat over her, checking her pulse. "She's got no pulse!" he cried.

"What happened to her?" the man yelled.

"I have no idea!"

**OoO**

Brock and Barbra Jean stood outside the diner as the coroner drove off. Reba was gone. Nobody in the restaurant knew what had happened.

After the crowd had died down and Barbra Jean's shift, her final shift, ended, she and Brock strolled into a nearby alley. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well… we did it. Congratulate me?"

Brock laughed and kissed his fiancée. "You can now consider yourself congratulated, Ms. Booker."

Barbra Jean held a finger up. "Ah ah ah, Mrs. Hart."

Brock chuckled. "Oh, yes, I forgot. You have the plane tickets, right?"

"Right." Barbra Jean smiled. "I'm leaving tonight with Henry. He doesn't know we're going yet. You can get Jake and bring him after the funeral. We can ensure they get married too."

"Of course they will! Haven't you seen how madly in love they are?" Brock grinned. "Oh, Barbra Jean, this will be perfect! Just you, me, Henry, Jake, and the new baby in New York." He rubbed Barbra Jean's stomach.

"We've had to stay in perfect character for so long!" Barbra Jean laughed. "I'm so happy now!"

Brock kissed her. "Now what do you say we go back to my empty house to…mourn? Van and Cheyenne will check, but the doors will be locked. I'll just say I'm at the morgue, and I'll arrive and make up some excuse when it's time for your flight."

Barbra Jean giggled. "I like. Come on." She grabbed his hand, and they took a backway to his house.

**A/N: TWIST! I know this will turn some of you off, but I loved it. I had to write it! Poor Reba, eh? Next chapter will be the epilogue: Reba's funeral. Then the story will be over. I've loved writing it! My first full-length complete story! :D Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are very special to me! See you at the epilogue!**


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" Jake looked bewildered.

Brock nodded, smiling. "Yes. Honey, come on in here now." Barbra Jean appeared at the kitchen door. Brock stood up and grabbed her hands. "Jake, meet your new stepmother."

"And Henry, meet your new stepfather," Barbra Jean cooed, smiling at Brock.

Henry and Jake exchanged a glance. "Mom, what are you doing?" Henry cried.

"I'm just… going down a different path now." Barbra Jean giggled. "Everyone changes, sweetie."

"And the best part of it is… the new path is leading us right to New York City!" Brock held up two plane tickets. "For you two." He handed Jake and Henry one each.

Jake stood up, fury raging in him. "Dad! How… Mom just died, for crying out loud!" Tears stung his eyes. "Mom just died three days ago! How can you… how did you make all these… how did you meet her…"

"All your questions will be answered in time," Brock replied. "We need to get going though. Our flight is scheduled to leave at nine tonight."

Jake threw his plane ticket down on the table. "NO! I am NOT going! You can NOT just take my life away from me like this! My mother, your wife just DIED! And you're already hooking up with my boyfriend's mother? !"

"Jake, listen, your mom had $75,000,000 in the bank," Brock said. "We're taking it. We'll gladly share some of it with you and Henry."

"I don't want your money!" Jake cried. "I don't want to move! I don't want that bimbo anywhere near us!" He looked at his boyfriend. "No offense…" Henry shrugged.

"I don't care what you want," Brock growled, taking a step toward his son. "You're going to New York, and you're never to speak a word about how all this happened."

Jake took a step back, confused. "All what happened?"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Jake flinched, then slowly slid down to the floor, falling unconscious. Brock looked up at Henry, eyes wide. "Henry! You weren't supposed to do that until he tried to get away!"

Henry squirted some of the liquid out of the needle in his hand and shrugged. "Eh, he thinks too much for his own good. Oh, how I love him! He's sexy when he overthinks things." Henry smiled down at his unconscious boyfriend. He looked back up at Brock. "And how much are we getting again?"

"I haven't decided—"

Henry gripped the needle and put it at the bottom of Brock's throat. "You'd better be deciding quick. I only want the best for my Jakey, and I need enough money to get him the best. Got it?"

Brock held his hands up. "Alright, fine, you get half."

"60 percent. I helped with this stupid thing."

"55 percent."

"Fine!" He looked down at Jake. "That should be enough to do us for awhile after we get our own place and move out of that crummy basement you're putting us in." He glared at Brock.

"Henry!" Barbra Jean snapped. "That basement is—"

"Whatever, I don't even care." Henry rolled his eyes. "Can we just get going?"

"Fine. You and Barbra Jean head on out to the car. I'll go get some of Jake's things and I'll bring him out soon."

Barbra Jean kissed Brock's cheek. "Hurry." She smiled, then headed out the door with her son.

Brock headed upstairs, fairly eager for the trip ahead of them. He reached Jake's small bedroom and headed over to his closet. He randomly grabbed a few of Jake's T-shirts and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet floor, stuffing the shirts in it.

"Ahem…"

Brock jumped at the sudden noise from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened. His jaw hit the floor. His legs grew weak in disbelief. "Y-you… you're… what?"

Standing before him was the redhead herself, Reba Hart. She was dressed in a fancy black dress with her hair curled and pulled back into a nice-looking ponytail. She had a shiny black snakeskin purse in her left hand and a gun in her right. She smiled at her husband. "Surprise, Brock. Bet you didn't see this one coming."

"You… you're dead! How are you…?"

"I'm smarter than you think." Reba chuckled. "Get down on your knees."

"But I—"

"GET DOWN."

Brock put his hands up and slowly knelt down onto his knees. He looked defenselessly up at Reba. "How are you alive?"

"Oh, a little thing called acting and knowing the right people," Reba responded. "I took a pill before we went to dinner that night, Brock. This pill was specially designed by a… friend of mine. He knew the poison you were going to give me. He created a pill to make me… let's say immune to it. I was comatose for six hours. I woke up just as they were about to do an autopsy on me. Good timing! All as planned." She smiled. "The doctors, everyone, oh were they shocked! I scared the crap out of the one about to cut me. Blood went everywhere when he sliced his finger open in shock." She laughed. "Such a funny day."

"So… you're… not…"

"Not dead? Correct. You're smarter than I thought, Brock." Her face went serious. "Now for the fun to begin."

"What—"

Reba aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet shot straight through Brock's crotch. A fiery pain like he'd never felt before consumed his being, and he lay over on the floor kicking, unable to even scream. He looked helplessly up at his wife, his face growing redder by the second. She walked over to him. "Bet you wish you kept your pants zipped now, don't you?"

Brock looked up at her. "Wh… why?"

"How DARE you ask that! Why do you think? That didn't even make sense!" Reba rolled her eyes and kicked Brock's crotch, making him flinch in extreme pain. "You did me wrong! Unfortunately for you, I'm pretty smart. I figured it out. It wasn't that hard. Maybe you should start erasing your text messages more often."

"B-b-but what about the baby?" Brock choked out. "He'll n-need a d-d-daddy!"

"Oh, please. I'm doing this poor kid a favor." Reba grabbed her stomach. "You were a horrible father to all of our kids! And besides… he'll have a daddy."

Brock made a face. "Who?"

"Don't worry about it. Well… go ahead. You won't for long." Reba laughed.

She aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through Brock's skull, and his head fell back onto the floor.

**OoO**

Barbra Jean and Henry sat out in the car. Barbra Jean was playing something on her phone while Henry was gazing out the window. "What is taking Brock so long? He was in a hurry ten minutes ago!"  
"Henry, I don't—" Barbra Jean's phone went off. She opened the text message. It was from Brock. _Hey, can u come back in real quick? I need help with something_

Barbra Jean sighed. "Alright, Henry. I'll be back in a second." Barbra Jean opened the door and got out.

After she disappeared into the house, Henry sighed, impatient. It was 8:20. They'd have to go pretty fast to get to the airport on the other side of Houston in enough time to catch their flight. He was so excited about the money he and Jake were getting. He figured he could find a way to talk Jake into going along with the plan, especially after telling him all about the money and what they could and would do with it.

Henry was interrupted from his thoughts when the door on the other side of him opened. Jake crawled into the backseat with him and shut the door. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey,you."

Henry smiled. "Hey there." He leaned forward, and he and Jake shared a kiss. Henry pulled away. "You're not mad?"

Jake shook his head, rubbing Henry's shoulders. "No. How could I ever be mad at such a sexy beast like you?" He kissed him again. "This plan is gonna be great."

"You remember?"

Jake nodded. "Mhm. I remember. It. ALL."

A knife suddenly went into Henry's stomach, and Jake's facial expression grew dark and evil. Henry gasped in shock. Jake's eyes were wide with determination and darkness. "Liar!" He took the knife out, then thrust it in again. "Traitor! Backstabber!" Each word was separated with a stab to the stomach.

Henry stared helplessly into Jake's eyes, begging for some kind of help, but Jake felt no sympathy. He was so over this. Shaking his head, he pushed Henry off his knife and back onto the seat.

**OoO**

Barbra Jean appeared at Jake's bedroom door. "Brock, you in here?" She looked around the room. There was no response. She looked down at the floor and gasped. "Brock!" She ran over to her boyfriend and knelt down next to his bloody dead body. "Brock! No! Who did this?" She rubbed his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello again."

Barbra Jean looked up at the doorway and the tears stopped flowing. Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened. "What? You're alive? ! But—"

"I'm not even gonna explain how to you," Reba snapped. "I just don't like you. You took my husband." Reba walked into the room and stood face-to-face with Barbra Jean. "You tried to kill me! Of course… I knew it all along." Reba took out a little container full of clear liquid from her pocket. "Look familiar? Here, why don't you have a drink?"

Reba yanked the lid off the contained and grabbed at the back of Barbra Jean's head, but Barbra Jean dodged her and managed to run under her arm. Reba growled with anger and chased her. Before Barbra Jean could get out of the room, Reba grabbed her long blonde hair and yanked her backward. Barbra Jean turned around and slapped Reba across the face, but Reba returned this with a forceful punch right in the nose. Blood spilled out of Barbra Jean's nostrils, and she fell backward, dazed. Before she could hit the floor, Reba grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back, pouring the liquid down her throat. Barbra Jean tried to spit it out, but at the angle Reba had her head, she had no other choice but to swallow it.

After she was sure it was gone, Reba let go of Barbra Jean's head. "Now." She aimed and fired a shot into Barbra Jean's left leg. Barbra Jean screamed and fell to the floor. Reba giggled. "This is what you get!" She shot Barbra Jean's left leg then. Reba then walked over and stuffed the heel of her shoe down into the bullet hole, making Barbra Jean scream bloody murder. Reba took the heel out and shot Barbra Jean's right hand. After she shot the left, she started laughing. "Let's see you try to get away now."

Barbra Jean looked up at her. "Please… no… no…"

Reba shook her head. "No, no, no… I think I'm gonna do this. Sorry, but… that's just how it's gotta be. Enjoy your last moments with… him." Reba gestured over toward Brock's body, then smiled down at Barbra Jean. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for buying AND paying off that house in New York with MY money! I'm sure Jake and I will love it. So kind of you!"

Barbra Jean glared up at Reba. "Good one, Red."

Reba smiled. "Yeah, well…" She knelt down next to Barbra Jean, then leaned in close to her face. "I'll see you in hell."

And with that, she stood up and headed out of the room, leaving Barbra Jean there to either bleed to death or be poisoned, whichever one happened first.

**OoO**

Reba got in the front seat of the car and looked over in the passenger seat at a smiling Jake. Reba laughed. "Well… we did it." She looked in the backseat and saw Henry's dead body. Reba made a face. "Sure is creepy-looking in the dark."

"I know, right?" Jake took out Barbra Jean's phone. "Hey, look what I got!"

Reba giggled. "Wow, an iPhone 5. Just like you've been wanting."

Jake nodded. "Yep. It's mine now."

Reba laughed. "Alright, we'll ditch the car in the alley next to the airport… you know the one I showed you the other day. Then we'll walk—no run, over to the airport." Reba saw the time. 8:28. "Man, pray we don't get pulled over, Jakey."

"I uh… don't think God really needs to hear from us right now, Mom," Jake said.

Reba laughed. "Oh, right."

And with that, Reba turned the key, slammed down on the gas, and down the road they went, with an all-new life ahead of them. What would happen, neither of them knew. They didn't know where they'd end up after New York, but they couldn't stay there. After this, they were sure to be hunted down by the FBI. Of course, they'd figure all this out once they got there.

As the car reached downtown Houston, Reba felt satisfaction. She felt good somehow about what she'd done. She rubbed her stomach lightly and smiled. She knew things would be okay. They'd never be hurt by Brock or Barbra Jean again. It was over. And it felt good.

**THE END**

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO. **** What did y'all think? I can't believe it's over! This was my first story! D: It's also my first completed multi-chapter story. Ohh well. One New Year's goal achieved even before New Year's! :D But still… I'm gonna miss writing this puppy. Thanks to every single one of my amazing reviewers all throughout this story! I'm gonna miss hearing from you guys! But… life goes on, I suppose. Again, thanks. Reviews for this final chapter would be appreciated!**

And with that, I bid you loyal readers farewell. Goodbye. ;) You guys all rock! ! ! !


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE  
**

Reba and Jake stepped off the airplane. The New York City airport they were in was bustling with people going every which way. One woman knocked into a man and spilled her coffee all over him. The man, who was twice her size, glared down at her like something bad was about to go down, but he ended up just rolling up his fists and storming off angrily.

Jake looked at Reba. "Wow, it looks dangerous here."

"It IS dangerous here," Reba said. "Why, of all places, would they wanna go to New York?"

Jake shrugged. "We can always go back home."

Reba glared at Jake. "Oh, no. You're not going vanilla on me now. We're already here. Let's just... try not to get mugged. Come on."

Jake followed Reba across the airport. Reba looked around anxiously for someone. The person who had spied on Barbra Jean. The person who had had the pill that had kept Reba alive specially designed by one of his scientists friends in Switzerland. The person who would gladly be the father of Reba's future son.

She looked around and spotted who she was looking for. "Jack!"

She ran across the airport and happily leaped into the arms of her "savior," Dr. Jack Morgan. She squeezed him tightly. Jack smiled. "Nice to see you too, Reba."

Reba pulled away and looked up at him. "I've been so excited to see you! So has Jake!"

Jake smiled and waved. "Hi, Dr. Morgan. You look handsomer than I remember."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, Jake."

Reba glared at her son. She looked back up at Jack. "Yeah, uh... turns out, Jakey here is gay." She looked at him. "And he's too old for you." Jealousy was in her voice.

Jake crossed his arms and smirked. "So, do you know where my dad and Barbra Jean's house is?" he asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "The realtor is my brother. Shh." He put a finger to his lips.

Reba giggled. "I hope they don't mind us taking their new lives and making them our own."

"This is gonna be sweet!" Jake cooed. "There will be so many guys here..." He noticed Reba staring at him, then smiled sweetly. "That I'll, of course, be careful of and only have safe sex with." Reba still stared. Jake rolled his eyes. "_Fine. _Only have safe sex with 'the one,' since it's a 'big city and we can't trust people.'" He mocked his mother.

Reba laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Jake."

"Your mother is right," Jack said. "AIDS is like the common cold in this city. Heck, I'm surprised I don't have it- - why don't we get the bags?" He smiled at Reba before he could get lectured.

"Sounds like a good plan, cowboy." Reba and Jake followed Jack across the airport to baggage claim.

**OoO**

Their new house was gigantic. Reba had a lot of money invested. That much money could buy a very large house, and it certainly did. Four huge floors. An underground pool out back. It was even located in a rich part of the city. There was grass here, something that wasn't commonly found in other areas of New York.

The new family walked inside. Jake looked around in awe. "Wow, this place is bigger than my school!"

Reba laughed. "Now I wouldn't say _that_. It is huge though."

"You could fit three whole families in this place and never argue a bit!" Jake cooed, running to check out the kitchen.

Reba looked up at Jack, smiling. "Well, at least Brock and Barbra Jean had good taste in something."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, this place is gigantic. I think we're all gonna like it pretty well here."

"I know we will. Jake loves his space, and he'll sure have plenty of that here."

"Oh, yeah. All the bedrooms are big."

As Jack finished saying this, Jake's voice yelling, "MOM! COME HERE AND CHECK OUT THIS HUGE ROOM!" was heard.

Reba giggled. "I think he's picked his out already." She grabbed Jack's hand. "Now. Let's go enjoy our new lives together here in this… big ole place."

"A new beginning for all of us," Jack agreed, smiling.

Reba led Jack out of the room and up the stairs to see Jake's room. They were happy. And from the looks of it, they would be happy for a long time. No one would ever know what Reba and Jake had done to Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry. Cheyenne and Van believed Reba was dead, and Jake would just turn up missing. Kyra wouldn't really know or care about it, so Reba didn't have to worry about that. Sure, they all felt bad about doing this to Cheyenne and Van, but those two were a part of their past. They had a much brighter future ahead of them, and those two just didn't fit in with it.

Things were going to be okay. Everything had actually worked out. They were good people. They had just done a few terrible things. At least they didn't have to worry about forgiveness.

Reba smiled as she remembered all the times she and Brock had had together as a family. Memories flooded through her mind, but she didn't regret what she'd done. She was happy with it. He was a part of her past as well, and she'd easily close the door on it. Today was the start of the rest of her life.

**A/N: There is the REAL final chapter of "Two Black Cadillacs." I really hoped you all enjoyed reading it. I know the ending was weird, but I'm just not good at endings haha. It was so much fun to write. I'm gonna miss it. I WAS going to do a sequel where Jack Morgan would be revealed as Reba's partner-in-crime, shall I say, and it would focus on their new life in New York shortly after Reba's baby was born. Cheyenne and Van would somehow (I hadn't put it together yet) track them down and they'd really be in for it, since Cheyenne can't keep a secret and is somewhat vengeful. I just decided not to do that though, since, in my opinion, this story is just great and I've never been good at writing sequels. **

**Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I cannot thank you guys enough! You've helped make this story into what it turned out to be. You guys rock!  
And now, I bid you all farewell, and I mean it this time lol. "Two Black Cadillacs" is officially over now. :/ BUT I'll still be writing some Reba fanfics, just whenever I get the inspiration. So keep an eye out for them. ;) I have another one called "Do You Think About Me," so please, feel free to read that. :P And, I guess… this is it. Goodbye, guys. See ya soon. **


End file.
